Legacy of Ultra Continuity
The Legacy of Ultra Continuity, lazily also known as the "Legacy Continuity" for short so I don't have to rename a crap ton of pages, is the collective continuity in which Ultraman Legacy and all series after it within the same continuity exist. Nature This universe is one of many offshoots of the canon M78/Showa Continuity, though it has several differences, which are listed below. Furthermore, Legacy chronologically replaces the events of Ultraman Geed. The Legacy continuity is also confirmed to exist in the same multiverse as the following continues due to crossovers: * Ultraman Mana * Ultraman Renius * Ultraman X (or a variation of that universe) * Ultraman Orb (or a variation of that universe) * Project D * A bunch of others due to Ultraman Odyssey and Ultra Hero Taisen!. * Furnozilla's Continuity * Kit's Continuity * and a bunch of others due to Return of the Chaos Header and Into the Ultra Space. * Parody Magniverse Stories Within/Relating to this Continuity Series * Ultraman Legacy (Series) * Ultraman Shin (Series) * Ultraman Kiros (Series) * Ultraman Viride (Series) * Ultraman Orb: The Next Battle (Ultra Fight Orb Rewrite) * Ultraman The Last * Ultraman Ginga Reboot (To be named) * More will be added over time Movies * Heroes Unite * Ultraman X, Orb, and Legacy: Ultras of all Dimensions Unite! * Ultraman Legacy: Revenge of Astro * More will be added over time Gaidens * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Return of Zero! Belial's Redemption? * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: King SOS! Heroes, to Action! * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Legacy's Past Revealed! * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Heroes of Great Power! * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Legacy and the Ultra Force * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Lost Love of Sect, Now Found! * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Nackle's Final Weapon. * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Ghost of Empera * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Shift into Maximum! * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: The Dark Flames of Despair! * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: The Victorious Heroes of the Galaxy! * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Bat's Last Gambit, a Zetton Like No Other! * Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Mystic Journey Crossovers TBA I permit you foolios to add them all. Differences from the M78 Continuity Though being based on the M78 continuity, this one bears several differences which include: Added Events * All my series and everything relating to them. * The events of a few Toho films. Namely the events of the original 1954 Godzilla up until the events of Ghidorah: The Three Headed Monster, with any Toho films in between the two having thier events take place. * Various non-Ultra heroes exist in this universe * Max, Powered, Great, Neos, and the Ultra Force all came to Earth at some point, though the exact events of their series' did not take place. Visual Differences * Most Ultras have color timers and the generic Ultras don't look like Alien Emerald. Space Garrison Operation * Ultras still have to keep their identities a secret, so as not to jeopardize any beings they may form relationships with, unless the situation demands them to reveal themselves. The requirement to maintain thier disguises or return to the Land of Light has since been abolished by the Space Garrison. Differing Canon Events * The events of Ultraman Story are heavily altered in this continuity. Particularly, the parts of the film where Taro witnesses footage of Leo and 80 do not occur. TBA Timeline/Major Events Ultra History * Two hundred and seventy thousand years before the formation of the ZAP Spacy, a race of human-like beings lived in a peaceful technological utopia. Unfortunately, the peaceful society lived on a planet orbiting a red giant star near the end of its life. The sun died, with their ancestors surviving only because of their advanced technology, but they were left in perpetual darkness without their sun. For an unknown amount of time, planet Ultra's greatest scientific minds came together and eventually devised a replacement for their sun, the Plasma Spark. A tower was built so this artificial star could illuminate the planet, saving it and its people from freezing to death in the cold of space. During work on the project one of the two workers were exposed to the 'Differentior Rays' and transformed into a silver being. Upon study it was found that they were incredibly strong. Among other numerous abilities, their bodies generated chemicals that could enhance their strength, could fire energy beams from their hands and could change their sizes at will. The Elder who then ruled the planet decided that all of his people should gain these powers and the project continued. When activated the planet was bathed in the Plasma Spark's light and it's people. The warming glow of the Land of Light reached the neighbouring L77, allowing their people to become Ultras too. At some point after the activation of the Plasma Spark, one of the Ultras who helped create it ultimately became the planet's ruler. * Zagi's Attack: At an undefined point after the creation of the Plasma Spark (probably shortly before the events of Ultraman), Dark Zagi arrived at the Land of Light after escaping to the Showa universe through a Space-Time rip created by the Visitors' attempt to stop Zagi. Once on the Land of Light, Zagi was fiercely resisted by the Ultra Brothers and the Space Garrison, but managed to hold them off until his counterpart, Ultraman Noa, arrived through the rip as well. Noa expelled Zagi back to their home Universe and returned as well sealing the rupture from his side. In the process of sealing the tear, he had lost so much energy that he was forced to devolve, into The Next. * Great Ultra War: Alien Empera led an army of monsters to invade the Land of Light, it is known that he had took control of the Land of Light after leading the most successful attack on the Ultras, something that various enemies of the Ultras had trouble doing. However, his reign was short-lived as the giants of light fought back, initiating the battle between light and darkness. At the end of the war, Alien Empera and Ultraman Ken engaged in their famous duel that decided the fate of the Land of Light. The result came to a draw and both powerful fighters earned mirroring scars on their hips as a reminder of their brutal battle. Empera, weakened by Ken's Ultimate Sword, fled into hiding for generations. The Ultra Bell was constructed to destroy Empera's army. After this, the Ultra Bell was kept as a national treasure, and kept near the Plasma Spark in the event that it would ever be needed again. * Belial's Invasion: Ultraman Belial was a young and promising warrior. However, greed corrupted his mind, and he tried to steal energy from the Plasma Spark, only to be repelled and injured by the energy. As a result, his fellow Ultra, Ken included, banished him from the Land of Light. He eventually crashed on a moon like celestial body, still suffering from his Plasma Spark Induced wounds. Here, he met Alien Reiblood and was forcibly transformed into an Ultra Reionyx by fusing with him. He then led an army of 100 monsters to attack the Land of Light while making his way towards the Plasma Spark. Although Belial managed to defeat the leaders, many Ultras including, Zoffy, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was defeated by Ultraman King, and sealed within a prison on the planet's moon, now called the Space Prison. * Galtan Invasion: Mentioned when King Galtan appeared in Ultraman 80. The Galtan race planned a full on invasion of the Ultra Planet. They where very close to success but a ultra warrior killed the Galtan prince forcing the Galtans to retreat. Until 1981. Earth Ancient Times * Hundreds of years ago, Ultraman Noa comes to Earth and witnessed by the civilization of Baradji. * The ancient beasts such as Orochi, Golza, Melba, Goldras, etc rampaged and wreaked chaos but were all defeated and sealed away by unknown beings * Ancient Guardian Kaiju like Mothra and King Ceasar defend humanity after Noa's departure. * The dinosaurs go extinct, with a few species surviving, most notably the Godzillasauruses, Gomorasuaruses,Angilasaruses, Gorosaurs, the Rodans, etc. Showa Period 1933 * The first appearance of King Kong, and his near death. ** The first ever interaction between a Kaiju and mankind. ** The discovery of Skull Island. 1954 * The first appearance of Godzilla, the first Kaiju to ever attack Japan. ** The death of the original Godzilla. *** The true beginning of the era of Kaiju which faces the Earth. 1955 * The appearance of the second, current Godzilla, as well as the Kaiju known as Anguirus. ** The first ever battle between two Kaiju. 1956 * The appearance of the first two Rodans, as well as the Meganula species. ** The first instance of more than one member of a Kaiju species appearing at the same time. ** The discovery of Kaiju capable of flight. 1957 * The Mysterian invasion. ** Mankind's first encounter with a hostile alien species. ** Humanity's first exposure to highly advanced technology, which would later be used to create the hi-tech weapons used by attack teams in the Ultra Series. ** The first alien invasion of Earth ** The first instance of a giant robot in modern human history, with Moguera, though the robot is a creation of the Mysterians. 1961 * The first appearance of Mothra, the first "good" Kaiju to ever appear. 1962 * Godzilla's titanic battle with King Kong, one the most famous Kaiju battles to ever take place. ** The second ever appearance of King Kong and the revelation that he lives. ** The second appearance of the second Godzilla, who had remained frozen in ice since 1955. ** The discovery of Farou Island. ** The discovery of the Soma berries. 1964 * Mothra's battle with Godzilla, and the death of the original Mothra. * The attack of King Ghidorah, the first alien Kaiju to ever appear (Moguera is a robot), and the first battle between four different Kaiju. 1965 * The disappearance of Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra. * Several Kaiju appearances and various odd events, referred to as the "Ultra Q" period. 1966 * After a lot of monster attacks reported, the SSSP formed for the first time in order to track down hostile aliens and monsters. * The original Ultraman tracks down Bemular to Earth, who had recently escaped from the Monster Graveyard. However, his Travel Sphere accidentally crashed into a young man named Shin Hayata, a member of the SSSP who was on a patrol in his VTOL, killing the man. Out of remorse for his actions and seeking a way for the man to live, Ultraman merged his own life force with Hayatas, reving him alive and giving Hayata the Beta Capsule, a device which enabled him to transform into Ultraman when needed, as Hayata was now the hero's host. 1967 * After almost a year since Ultraman's arrival on Earth, a group of Alien Zetton infiltrate the SSSP base and destroy the base's supercomputers. Before the one of the Alien Zetton is killed, he activates the self-destruct mechanism on their spaceships, releasing the space dinosaur Zetton. Hayata transforms into Ultraman and the two engage in their legendary duel. Ultimately, Zetton is victorious, seemingly killing Ultraman. The SSSP was forced to devise their own plan to destroy the monster. Alas, Zetton was defeated when SSSP member Arashi fired a specialized weapon developed by Ide, which destroyed the monster. Zoffy then arrived, splitting Ultraman from his human host with his own Beta Capsule while granting Hayata a second life, leaving hime amnesiac and forgetting everything since Bemular's arrival. However, Hayata would later regain his memories, using a leftover link to Ultraman to thank the Ultra for all he had done for humanity. * To replace the SSSP, who had disbanded after their base's destruction, the Ultra Garrison was founded to defend the Earth, being more focused in alien threats, as they, like the SSSP, naively believed that the threat of monsters had come to an end, an assumption which led to Ide's famed weapon never being recreated. * Later in 1967, Ultraseven was sent out to scout the Milky Way galaxy, when he came to Earth and witnessed a young mountain climber almost fall to his death in order to saves his friend's life in. Taking the form of the man, but not his body in recognition of this selfless act, Ultraseven took on the name of Dan Moroboshi, later joining the Ultra Garrison in an effort to stop the Alien Cool. * Thus, Ultraseven began his own battle to defend the Earth against numerous threats. 1968 * Ultrasveen continues to battle various threats * Ultraseven battles Pandon in spite of the warnings of his superior, defeating the monster and thwarting the Alien Ghos' invasion plans, soon after departing from Earth. 1969 * Reports of a young boy being tortured in his sleep by a strange dream kaiju known as "Gabara" begin to surface. 1970 * A few other Kaiju encounters take place, none of which are very significant. The alien known as Yog also came to Earth at this time. 1971 * MAT is founded to replace the disbanded Ultra Garrison.. * Two monsters, Takkong and Zazahn, begin fighting each other in a city, beginning the 2nd Age of Monsters. * A man named Hideki Goh is killed in the attack, becoming the human host of Ultraman Jack shortly after, beginning Jack's fight to defend the Earth alongside MAT. * Ultraman Jack battles various monsters and aliens. * After overcoming his fear of the monster Zetton created by the original's defeat of Ultraman, Jack defeats Alien Bat and Zetton ll, saving the Earth, shortly after departing from Earth, as his joinery was over. * Mirrorman comes to Earth and battles the Invaders 1972 * Nearly a year after Ultraman Jack's departure, a new age of monsters begins, and TAC was formed to combat those threats. * Mirrorman defeats the invaders. * During some unknown occasion, Mirrorman and Ultraman Jack join forces. * The first Choju to attack the Earth, sent forth my the otherdimensional entity Yapool, Velokron, appears. * After seeing the impressive act of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami saving others in spite of the loss of their own lives, the Ultra Brothers grant the two the Ultra Rings, turning them into the dual hosts of Ultraman Ace, the newest warrior to be sent to Earth. * Yuko is later separated from Ace, leaving Seji as the Ultra's sole host. * Ultraman Ace continues to battle the Choju threat alongside TAC, eventually defeating the chimera Choju known as Jumbo King, and ultimately Yapool himself, leaving Earth shortly after. 1973 * Fireman comes to Earth and battles a variety of strange beasts. * A tiny flower from space called Tigris Flower whose seed had arrived on Earth over a hundred years ago. Nearing the end of the Second Age of Aliens, the seed was planted by a man named Kotaro Higashi, later becoming the Kaiju Astromons. * Oil Drinker appears, seemingly marking the end of the first age of Choju, after it is killed by Astromons. Also marking Yapool's last gambit for a time. * Kotaro is killed by Astromons and becomes the human host of Ultraman Taro after Mother of Ultra saves his life. * Alongside the organization known as ZAT, formed after TAC's disbanding, Ultraman Taro begins to battle the Kaiju and alien threats agains the Earth * Yapool later reappears and battles Ultraman Taro with his remolded Choju, having apparently gained collaboration with Alien Empera. Though his Choju, reconstructed versions of Velokron II, Sabotendar, and the Kaiju Bemstar, are powerful, they, along with their master, are ultimately defeated, marking the true end of the first age of Choju. * Ultraman Taro continues to battle Kaiju and aliens alongside ZAT. * Ultraman Taro defeats Alien Valky, ending the fourth age of Aliens, and ending Taro's fight on Earth. * Later, Jumborg Ace, a robot built by the Alien Emeralds, comes to Earth to defend it from future threats. 1974 * MAC is formed after the disbanding of ZAT. * Ultraman Leo, an Ultra from the colony world of LL7, arrives on Earth following the destruction of his planet at the hands of Alien Magma. He, his brother Astra, and his pet Ron, were the only survivors of the planet's destruction. * Alien Magman reemerges, and attacks humanity alongside his Kaiju, the Giras Brothers. * Ultraseven is dispatched by the Space Garrison to Earth, but is defeated by the three, causing Ultraman Leo to emerge for the first time, aiding Seven in defeating the alien and his Kaiju, and becoming Earth's main defender. * Leo takes the form of a human named Gen Ohtori. * Seven's Ultra eye is broken, and he is forced to remain on Earth, becoming a member of MAC along with Gen/Leo * Astra is later saved by Ultraman King and joins Leo on Earth. * Leo's pet Ron reemerges, but is sent to live in Leo's house on the Land of Light, where he had moved since he began his fight on Earth. * The Zone Family takes up residence on Earth, battling a few Kaiju, and Zone Fighter himself joining forces with Godzilla on one occasion. 1975 * Ultraman Jack and Sevenger visit Earth and help Ultraseven fix his Ultra Eye. * Ultraseven departs from Earth again, being able to transform once more. * The Black Directive comes to Earth, and unlashes his saucer monsters upon the Earth, with Leo and Astra having to combat him. * Ultraman Leo reveals his identity to MAC prior his fight with Black End the last saucer monster. Leo later destroys the Black Star and saving the Earth, departing soon afterwards. ** The Black Directive himself is amusingly defeated by mere children, who were trained by Gen to fight on a previous occasion 1980 * UGM is formed after MAC was disbanded due to it's near total destruction during the battles against the Saucer Monsters. * Five years after the last Age of Monsters, Ultraman 80 arrives on Earth to study Minus Mnergy, taking on the form of a human named Takeshi Yamato, and becoming a teacher. * The monster Crescent appears, marking the beginning of the first age of Minus Energy Kaiju. * Ultraman 80 makes his first appearance before humanity to fight the monster, becoming Earth's new defender. * Takeshi joins UGM * Ultraman 80 continues to battle Minus Energy Kaiju, as well as many normal Kaiju and aliens which menace the Earth. 1981 * Yullian comes to Earth, remaining in human form for the most part, but occasionally helping 80 in battle, causing the two to form a close bond. * 80 and Yullian continue to protect Earth, until their battle with Plazma and Minazma, where after defeating the two, the Ultras depart from Earth. 1983 * Zoffy takes on the moniker of Andro Melos and adventures in space alongside the Andro Super Soldiers, battling the evil Guar Empire. 1986 * The original five members of the Ultra Brothers battle and seal away U-Killersaurus. 1987-1991 Relative peace, with no Kaiju appearances of note or alien attacks upon the Earth. 1992 * Ultraman Great appears, fusing with the human Jack Shindo and defeating Gudis on Mars. * Great later comes to Earth and defends the Earth from Australia, joining with an elite team there, as the spores of Gudis have begun to infect Earthen life, creating numerous Kaiju. 1993 * Ultraman Great continues to battle Kaiju. * Great leaves Earth following his battle with the monster Killazee, the threat of Gudis having ended. * Ultraman Powered comes to Earth to combat the threat of a group of invading Baltans. * Powered defends Earth from a few Kaiju as well as the Baltans' efforts alongside the American organization known as WINR. * Powered leaves Earth following his battle with the Baltans' Zetton and the defeat of their invasion force. 1996 * Ultraman Zearth briefly comes to Earth and defends it for a time, before leaving following the defeat of his robotic dark counterpart and its masters. 1999 * Ultraman Nice arrives on Earth, fighting a few Kaiju, before departing after the defeat of the Alien Zagon, having proven himself to the Space Garrison as a semi-capable fighter. 2001 * Ultraman Neos and his commander Ultraseven 21 arrive on Earth after being assigned to help humanity when it's rising of the population results in low quality of life, as well the increasing number of ESP incidents and alien invasions. * Neos and Seven 21 continue to defend Earth from Kaiju and Aliens. * Neos and Seven 21 leave Earth following their battle with Menschheit, having saved the Earth and completed their mission. 2002-2004 Relative peace, at least in the primary universe of this continuity. 2005 * Ultraman Max travels to another dimension while chasing a Kaiju, ending up on a parallel Earth and defending it against the mounting threats of aliens and monsters, even fighting a few familiar faces from Ultraman and Seven's tenures on Earth. * Ultraman Max departs the parallel Earth following his battle with Giga Basark, along with his superior Xenon who had helped him in a few battles, and aids his return to their home universe. 2006 * Ultraman Mebius arrives on Earth, taking the form of a human named Mirai Hibino, after witnessing the man whose form he had taken sacrifice himself for his team during a mission to the Monster Graveyard. * Bogal arrives on Earth and begins to draw out monsters. * Dinozaur attacks and Mebius makes his first appearance to humanity and joining the organization known as GUYS. * Ultraman Mebus continues to battle Kaiju and Aliens alongside GUYS, his bond with humanity growing over time. * Alien Empera's Four Heavenly Kings menace the Earth, starting with the attack of the Imperializer robot, followed by the return of Yapool, beginning the second age of Choju. * Mebius defeats the Four Heavenly Kings with help from the Ultra Brothers. * Ultraman Mebius defeats Alien Empera with the aid of both his human and alien comrades, Ultraman Hikari, and Zoffy, saving the Earth. ** Mebius departs soon after, as does Hikari, their duty complete. 2007 * Following Alien Empera's destruction by Ultraman Mebius and Zoffy, Ultraman Mebius, Ryu Aihara has become the captain of GUYS, and the other members returning to their normal lives, though are brought back into active duty for a short time to defeat Armored Darkness, even joining with Mebius and HIkair again. * The death of Alien Empera begins Galaxy Crisis Era, and ZAP Spacy is founded to explore the universe. 2008 * ZAP Spacy does stuff 2009-2010 * Ultraman Zero, the son of Ultraseven, makes his first appearance, defeating Ultraman Belial and continued to battle evil throughout the universe, even visiting other universes at times. * Ultraman Belial makes his return but is defeated by Zero. Over, and over, and over again. 2008-2016 * Peace on Earth. For the most part. * Apparent sightings of Godzilla takes place in 2014 and 2016, but are quickly dismissed as rumor. 2017 * The AKDF is formed, following the apparent disbanding of GUYS, as Kaiju have begun to appear again, beginning the 7th Age of Monsters * 11 years after Ultraman Mebius departed form Earth, Ultraman Legacy comes to Earth, becoming it's new protector. * The 7th Age of Aliens begins * Ultraman Legacy continues to defend Earth * TBA Ultra Biology This universe has it's own specific version of Ultra's biology. In this continuity, the importance of the Color Timer is left ambitious, though most Ultras seem to have one, and if they don't, they have a Beam Lamp, however Color Timers are more common. Having both a color timer and a beam lamp has become especially common in more recent years. Colors Red and Blue Ultras In this universe, Red and Blue Ultras have no noticeable traits that separate the two other than color. Unlike other continuities on this wiki, Red Ultras and Blue Ultras have no specific attributes, neither is faster or stronger than the other, with the exception of Type-Change esc forms. Red Ultras are typically more common than Blue Ultras amongst the Ultra population, especially on the Land of Light, though this can vary from planet to planet. Black Ultras Black is a color typically designating a Dark Ultra. Black Ultras have more of an affinity for unorthodox energies (Victorium, Deatchium, etc) and are most often evil. However, some Ultras have black markings on their bodies and are not Dark Ultras, and in fact, other markers of Dark Ultras have been noted besides coloration. Black Ultras or Ultras with black markings are generally more common among other universes, with Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Orb being notable examples. Purple Ultras Purple Ultras generally denote Ultras that have been afflicted by the substance known as Astrium, such as Ultraman Astro. Due to Astrium's corruptive properties, they are typically evil, though some Ultras can resist it, and a now deceased team of Ultra Scientists were researching a method of creating "Refined Astrium" which would remove this effect. Violet Ultras The only known Ultra of this color is Ultraman King. The color is noticeably different from an Astrium purple and has no corruptive properties. Mixed Ultras/Multi-Color Ultras Though typically only seen among Fusion Ultras, naturally occurring Mixed Ultras do happen, but are very rare. Mixed Ultras are typically more powerful than their single-color counterparts, or pick up skills more easily. The most prominent example is Ultraman Zero, however Ultraman King may also be an example. Silver/Gold Ultras The most powerful type of Ultras in this continuity, Ultras with primarily silver or golden bodies are exclusively Super Ultras. Ultras wearing armor in either of these colors, such as typically silver Protectors, due not posses such attributes. The most common type of golden Ultra is an Ultras' Glitter form, either gained from the Light of Hope of nearby allies, unleashing ones' inner light, or shared energy between a group of Ultras. Silver Ultras are rarer, Ultraman Noa, Ultraman King (mostly), and Legacy's Legendary and Rebirth forms are notable examples. Their greater power seems to either relate to an immense power source, like the Plasma Spark or Noa's supernova origin, the power of ones' inner light, the Light of Hope, or sheer force of will. Green Ultras Note: Anathium Ultras, due to only interacting with denizens of this continuity through crossovers, do not count as part of this continuity and will not be mentioned, however it should be pointed out that they are a sickly green in color and many posses purple added to their schemes as well. Green Ultras are Ultras believed to be more in-tune with the Plasma Spark, and therefore their coloration is similar to the emerald surface of the planet. As such, they are all around more powerful than standard red or blue Ultras, being more comparable to yellow Ultras in their abilities. Yellow Ultras Yellow indicates a stronger inner light within an Ultra and they are thus have more raw power and energy, and like gold markings on other Ultras, the yellow color is seen as a merker of great potential. Yellow Ultras are an incredibly rare type of Ultra, and a relative minority on the Land of Light. One notable example of this coloration is Ultraman Kiros. Orange Ultras Orange indicates Ultras with exceptional pyrokenetic ability, beyond what most Ultras are capable of achieving with their fire manipulative abilities. Ultraman Flame is the most prominent example, though others exist such as Ultraman Cennon. Body Types * Ultras with the Ultraman/Jack/Zoffy body-type/appearance are the most common type of Ultra, with those resembling Ultraseven being the second most common. Ultras resembling Mebius, Hikari, Ace, 80, or Yullian are more rare * Ultras resembling Leo and Astra are native to L77 and Ultras resembling Joneus are native to U40. Color Timer/Beam Lamp * Most Ultras have a color timer, and in this continuity most do not resemble Alien Emerald. (Great job TsuPro -_-) * Some Ultras posses beam lamps instead of color timers, however Ultras with both have become increasingly common. Beams/Energy * Specium is the most commonly used type of energy and most Ultras learn the Specium Ray technique before tweaking it based on their own inner lights into a signature beam, usually becoming a material named after the individual i.e "Mebium". Some Ultras like Ultraman or Jack (Although the latter also uses the Cinerama Shot) prefer to use the Specium Ray, and as such have not modified their beams. * Emerium is the second most common type of energy and is generally used by Ultras with Beam Lamps. * Some Ultras can channel their inner light into energy to increase the strength of their attacks, or into flames, as with Ultras like Taro, Leo, and Mebius. * Energies like Cinerama, Metallium, and Storium, are naturally present within Ultras and can be manipulated for a variety of purposes, usually beams, such as those used by Jack, Ace, and Taro. Notable Locations * Land of Light * Earth * Monster Island * Planet Baltan * The Monster Graveyard Trivia * This is my first continuity page on this wiki. * The Legacy Continuity is my first serious continuity. * More will be added to this page at a later date. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Continuity Category:Universes Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity